Pentatonix Drabbles
by Altamos0023
Summary: A bunch of lazy PTX Drabbles, of any PTX shippings, fetishes whatever, I write my own but I am open to any suggestions! I really do appreciate them!
1. Pentatonix Drabbles

Hooray! First published Fan Fic thing! Because I am too lazy to right full on chapters and books, the least I can do is right short little drabbles surrounding the best group **EVER**! I do appreciate feedback, and ideas! I don't just ship Scott and Mitch! One page could be Scomiche and the next Mavi! And i'm open to most ummmm, fetish things. Just depends on the mood. And no, rating doesn't matter to me...

~School Project~

-An "Alternate Universe" somewhere when Scomiche ACTUALLY exists ;) Also Scott being a book nerd, and Mitch a shy choir nerd.-

"...A burst of emotions fill my thoughts when I look into his eyes. The most being joy. The fact that the love of my life is my best friend..."

The lunch bell loudly rang throughout the school, immediately snapping Scott out of the imaginary world he had enveloped himself in while reading his class book report book, Lord of the Rings. Of course being the book nerd he was, he'd picked the largest book the class had to offer. Scott scooped up his stuff from the floor and exited the class, heading for the caf for lunch.

As he headed there, he shyly brushed past everyone who came within 10 meters of him. As he moved from the left to the right he bumped into someone else. Scott saw everything collide and hit the floor with a thud. He frantically gathered everything, including what wasn't his into his hands. Scott went to look up to see who he'd bumped into but instead saw his back. This boy was leaned over, searching for his glasses on the floor. Scott saw his distress and very carefully guided the boy's hands towards where his glasses were on the floor. "Oh, t-thanks..." The boy got up, putting his glasses back on. Scott clearly began to see his face and couldn't help but smile. "No problem.. The name's Scott- Scott Hoying... Yours?" Scott stopped. ' _When was I so formal?_ ' He thought. ' _I never do this, Scott what the hell?_ ' The boy shuffled around uncomfortably. "I... U-um, M-mitch..." He got super quiet, sheepishly backing away with his books. "O-ok, another time than!" Scott watched the boy quickly walk off through the hall. Scott turned around seeing others staring at him, crimson lightly dusted his cheeks as he sped walked past them all.

As Scott reached his normal lunch spot, he reopened his book, ignoring the sandwich that sat beside him. Minutes into reading his book report, a paper was thrown in his direction, hitting him right on the forehead. He flinched, jumping at the hit to his face. Scott took the crumpled paper having a sneaking suspicion he knew there was something written on it. As he slowly unfolded it, he heard snickering and looked back down to read the note. " _Saw you talking to 'Gay Boy' over there, like him or something faggot?"_ Scott furrowed his eyebrows. ' _Gay Boy? Faggot?! Those assholes..._ ' He simply crumpled it back up, but instead of throwing it away, he kept it. Scott then grabbed all of his things and ditched the cafeteria. Clearly not a good spot to hang, maybe it was just hanging around people he needed to stop doing. No. ' _Just brush it off fa- Ugh, dammit Scott..._ ' He shook his head, continuing down the hallway.

As he reached the end of the hallway where it met the staircase, he spotted the boy he'd bumped into earlier. Scott slowly approached him, sitting a few meters away from him. "Um, hey... I hope you don't mind that I sit here." He tried catching the boy's attention. He didn't bother to look up. "Uh, yeah, sure... I guess." He ignored Scott, continuing to read what looked like sheet music. "Oh, O-ok. Whatcha readin' there? What was it, Mitch?" He tried peaking over to make sure it was sheet music. "Yes it's Mitch and pl- wait..." Mitch looked up into Scott's eyes. "How'd you know that?" Scott chuckled. "I barely heard it when you told me after we bumped into each other earlier. I helped you get your cute glasses back." Mitch blushed slightly fixing his glasses on his nose.  
"Uh, yeah... Thanks though. "Y-your name.. It was, Scott? H-hoying...?" He shuffled back towards the arm of the staircase.

Scott smirked. "Yeah, So- if I may ask again- whatcha readin' over there?" he pointed to the folded papers beside Mitch. "Oh, these? Sheet music. We have a rehearsal tomorrow and I'm nitpicking, making sure I'm perfect. I'm kind of a nerd that way." Mitch awkwardly chuckled, slightly questioning why this boy was still here with him, getting so under his skin. "Well, what instrument do you play?" Scott asked, inconspicuously inching closer to Mitch. "Oh, I don't play an instrument... I'm in the school choir." Scott laughed. "A choir nerd? Haven't had a _friend_ like that before!"

Mitch stopped. ' _Friend?! When did we become friends?_ ' He shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, friend?" Mitch questioned, feeling bad for sounding so rude. "Oh, well, we were getting along so nice, but if you don't want to-" Mitch stopped him. "Look, I'm sorry... Scott, it's just... I'm not too big on friendships around the school. I guess it was just surprising, that's all." Scott gave a sly smirk. "Was it a nice surprise?" He leaned in, the goofy smile on his face getting bigger. Mitch giggled, blushing once again. "Yeah, I guess it was... Book nerd..." That made Scott back up a bit. "Book nerd?! What makes you say that?" He pouted. "I see you reading that huge ass book in the cafeteria everyday! That's what makes me say your a book nerd, don't get so offended Scott, I'm a nerd too y'know." Mitch smiled, leaning his head on Scott's shoulder. "And you were questioning being my friend." Scott laughed, shooing Mitch off of his shoulder. "Y'know, I think I have you in that Chemistry project... 3rd period?" Scott looked at Mitch, a little sparkle in his eye hinted Mitch did have chemistry 3rd period. "I, think so... Here, let's go check." Mitch grabbed Scott's hand, dragging him to his locker.

When they reached his locker, it was in the very corner of the back hall, dirty, musty and filled with obnoxious football boys. "Wow, they really gave you the worst possible locker spot, it reeks here!" Scott coughed, plugging his nose. "Eh, you get used to it. Plus, player #34's pretty cute," Mitch giggled, waving to the boy down the hall. "You like _him_? C'mon, if you're gonna be gay, at least pick _someone_ worth being gay!" Scott chuckled, placing his hand on Mitch's shoulder.

He whipped around, with a red face. " _ **Excuse**_ me?" He sounded awfully offended. Scott's emotion drained from his face, becoming a huge frown. "Oh my god Mitch, I am _so_ sorry! I don't know what I was thinking at all. Really, I am soooooooo-so-so-so-SO sorry!" He began spouting nonsense, immediately after. Mitch saw Scott's stress and shushed him. "Ok, clearly you didn't mean that seriously but I'm a little shy on _that_ subject..." He sniffed, still a little angry at what just happened. Scott wanted to comfort Mitch, hold him in his arms, but he wasn't sure if he'd get the reaction he'd wanted, scared Mitch would try to push him away loosing his friendship. All Scott could do was grab Mitch's hand, despite the reaction he'd probably get. He entwined their fingers and stood there, without making eye contact with Mitch.

Mitch looked down at his hand, suddenly being held by Scott's. He looked back up, seeing Scott avoiding all eye contact. "You look silly trying not to look at me Scott..." Mitch chuckled, grabbing Scott's other hand. Hearing that, Scott looked back down, staring straight into Mitch's eyes. And there it happened, he had lost all control of speaking, and became oblivious to any question anyone within a 2 centimeter radius asked. Scott saw Mitch's lips moving but took no hint that he was asking _him_ a question. Mitch punched Scott's chest lightly. "Dude! I asked you a question!" He sounded a little irritated. "I- uh, huh? S-sorry ask that again?" Scott blushed, completely off guard. " I said, should we get to class? it starts in 10 mi-" Scott stopped Mitch, grabbing his shoulder. "I hope you don't mind that I'm about to do this..." He said, his eyelids suddenly dropping. Mitch looked at Scott, dreading asking what he meant. "D-do what?" He looked up at Scott who was ever-so-slowly inching towards him. "This-" Scott leaned in, placing his lips upon Mitch's. Mitch stood there, unaware of how to react, he simply closed his eyes, kissing Scott back.

They pulled away, feeling a load drop off both their backs. Mitch's face was as bright as a red cherry. "Oh god, that felt good..." Mitch blurted it out, quickly covering his mouth, becoming even more red; if that was possible at his current hue. Scott gave a smile, quickly kissing his forehead. "C'mon, we've got a Chemistry project remember?" Scott chuckled, grabbing Mitch's hand, jogging down the school hall with him.


	2. Tickle Fight!

\- Let's get in some more ships! I've decided to switch it up a bit with a Kirstie X Reader because there is literally none of that here so I might as well be the first. (God I hope she doesn't read this...)

Your P.O.V~

Kirstie and I lay on the couch, Kirstie below me as we watched some cheezy romance movie-The notebook or something. I took my hands sliding them under her shirt. With the reaction her body gave, it had me thinking she was expecting a little... Action. I went along with the act before squeezing at her ribs. She let out a loud yelp trying to pry my hands free from her most ticklish spot. "No! P-please-stop!" Kirstie cried out bloody-murder between hilarious laughter. Sadly, I had no intention of stopping the tickle attacks.

"Stop now or I'll beat you up-" Kirstie tried to threaten me, which clearly was not working. "You're gonna beat me up? Really now" I teased her, moving my hands up her shirt to her armpits.

She squeezed her arms in an attempt to protect herself from me. I looked under my belly, seeing Kirstie's was slightly revealed from my hands being up her shirt so I made my move- blowing a wet raspberry into her belly sending her into new fits of hysteria.

"Hey, what are you-" her sentence was cut off before roaring with laughter. "Cut it out!" Kirstie smacked my head stunning me for a second, but due to me being stronger than her, she failed to knock me off. Although, I was still slightly off balance, she managed to poke me enough to push me off the couch. She leaned over to look at me on the floor, out of breath. She let out her adorable giggle I love to hear.

Kirstie's P.O.V~

After our battle had dissipated, I had crawled back on top of (y/n), wrapping my arms around his/her neck. (y/n) looked over at me, giving my nose a tiny boop, I giggled brushing the tingly feeling off of my nose. He/She looked at me, returning the smile, poking my sides once more making me jump and squeal. "Did you have fun?" (y/n) asked, resting his/her hands upon my back. I simply nodded and lay my head back down, continuing to watch the movie. "We should do that again, I enjoyed it..." I sighed, closing my eyes, not wanting to watch anymore of this awful movie. (Y/n) gave a small sigh of relief, resting his/her head on mine, both of us falling asleep for the night.

ooh boy, I'm sorry if this is short... I was to lazy to go anywhere with this and I guess it's sort of a chara X reader but I don't try when writing those types of fan fics so whatever.


	3. Hearts take flight on a stormy night

YAY! More Scomiche fan fictions! I know I said I'd write things other than this but I saw this idea on Tumblr and HAD to write it! Basically Scott and Mitch move in together and shortly after Scott discovers Mitch's fear of thunderstorms when a huge one comes rolling in on moving day.

Scott stood at the window, watching in awe at the humongous thunder head that was beginning to loom over LA. Mitch came into the room, carrying piles of large boxes. "Have you seen the size of this storm cloud Mitch?! I've never seen one this big before!" He exclaimed to Mitch, seemingly excited about the huge storm that was going to hit later that night. Mitch peered over Scott's shoulder to see the huge, dark thunder cloud closing in, making his eyes widened in fear at the size of the thunder cloud. He quickly shook it off calling to Scott. "Cool, now help me carry these boxes into my room." Mitch asked, carrying the heavy boxes into the bedroom "Alright, alright. Just gimme a second." Scott sighed, looking back out at the cloud.

After they finished bringing in the boxes, they began with the biggest boxes first; the bed. They worked together to assemble the bed and sat down to take a rest once they'd finished. Mitch looked around only seeing smaller boxes around them. "Hey, where's the other bed? I thought we had two..." Scott looked at Mitch. "I said we were sharing a bed Mitch, remember?" Mitch rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, enough joking around Scott, where's the second bed?" Scott pouted and raised his voice. "Well that's just it, we don't have a second bed Mitch! I only ordered one!" Mitch stood up to Scott. "I never agreed to sharing a bedroom with you Scott!" And that hurt. Scott flinched at the comment and stood up taller than Mitch. "Then where will you sleep?!" He shouted. "Not here that's for sure!" And with that, Mitch stormed out of Scott's room and slammed the door shut. Scott stood there in the empty bedroom wondering what the hell had just happened. Mitch walked to the couch grumbling, grabbing a pillow and a blanket from his suitcase and plopped down on the couch.

About an hour had passed and Scott still had the door closed, but the lights were off; meaning Scott was asleep. Mitch was huddling against the back of the couch with the tiny lamp on. He was reading his Twitter notifications because he couldn't sleep. He saw a flash of lightning, a clap and a boom as the power shut off. Mitch sat up in a panic and threw off the cover. Trying to get to a flashlight, he tripped on some boxes, hitting his face hard to the floor. "Owww, my f***ing head!" Mitch became more panicked, not being able to decipher which was was up after he crashed. "S-Scott? Hello!?" Mitch saw another flash of lightning, re-orientating himself for a split second. He saw the coat rack, mistaking it for a stranger. He screeched at the sight, beginning to cry. "SCOTT! WHERE THE HELL **_ARE_** YOU?!" Nothing was going his way and there may have been a blood thirsty killer in the hall.

He then heard footsteps and backed slowly away into the corner of the couch and a box on the floor. Then, the door opened and Scott came out of the room, with a flashlight on. "Mitch! Are you OK?" He asked, shining the flashlight around trying to find him. Eventually the beam found Mitch, sprawled out on the floor sobbing. "Mitch?! _Oh my God_! What happened?!" He asked running over to him. Mitch looked up at Scott, fear struck his eyes, tears running down his cheeks and a big bloody nose smeared up his face. "A-are you OK?" Scott asked again, making sure Mitch wasn't badly injured. Mitch looked up, and began sobbing once more, tears spilling from his eyes, rapidly shaking his head. "NO, No I'm not! I'm scared Scott! I wish I'd never yelled at you, I wish I had been in _that_ room with _YOU_!" Mitch tightly hugged Scott, wiping his wet eyes on his shoulder.

Scott hugged Mitch back, glad to hear his little 'apology' despite not sounding little. "Now you see why I only ordered one bed?" He asked, smiling when he heard Mitch's tiny giggle. "Uh, y-yeah... I really am sorry for shouting at you earlier..." Mitch looked at Scott with puppy dog eyes. "Yeah well, let's get you cleaned up first.." Scott chuckled, pulling Mitch into the bathroom, showing him his bloody face. Mitch jumped at his image, seeing a scared little boy in his reflection. He touched his nose, wincing at the feeling. After they finished, Mitch walked slowly with Scott to _their_ room. Scott sat Mitch down on the bed, staring into his eyes. Mitch sank down in his seat, looking away from Scott. "It wasn't that I didn't want to sleep with you Scott... It's just.. I-I'm... I'm sc-" Scott cut him off. "-Scared of thunderstorms?" Mitch looked back up. "Y-yeah, I was afraid you'd laugh at me..." Mitch slouched back down again. "Are you kidding me Mitch? I would _never_ do such a thing! I'm your friend for heavens sake Mitch!" That gave Mitch a little bit more reassurance and he loosened up a bit. "Can I sleep with you now?" He asked, jumping and screeching at the other loud crack of lightning. "Sure, I was waiting for that question..." He smiled, leaning over and kissing Mitch on the lips, who happily accepted. They slowly found their way to the pillows as Scott turned off the flashlight. "Here, take this..." Scott smiled, slipping the flashlight into Mitch's hand, then embracing Mitch on the bed as he drifted off to sleep.

Mitch lay there in Scott's arms, taking a second before sleeping to admire what was happening this very moment. He snuggled into Scott, not jumping at all when the last clap of thunder hit. He felt safer and more secure around Scott and very slowly drifted to sleep along side Scott.

YAY! I'm sad because I had to re-write this when I hit the backspace button when I wasn't selected on the text box so it backed up a page and I lost EVERYTHING. I waited a day or two before trying again, after the guilt had settled in. hope you like it!


	4. A new Tour, a not so great start

~~No shipping this time! There will be slightly descriptive words in this drabble (in part 2 most likely), and this time I am including every member! We will learn it's not always plausible to wear heels. coughcoughKirstiecough. Cool cool. Let's get into it, shall we?~~

It was the start of a new tour, and everyone was super stoked to arrive at their new venue in Korea, the largest venue in the _world_ holding 150,000 people! Scott was sitting in the back of the tour bus with Mitch, Kevin and Avi, rambling about how excited he was, wondering if the venue was sold out or not. Kirstie was lying in her bed, reading her texts from Jeremy. She chuckled to herself, reading the adventures of Olaf, they had only been gone for two days and she was missing home already. She rolled out of her bed, joining the boys in the back, catching up with what she'd missed.

The tour bus came to a stop, and their bus driver yelled back, telling them they'd arrived. Mitch swung out of the bus door first, forgetting most of his stuff in the bus. Scott quickly followed along with a happy Kirstie. The trio ran into the venue like little kids, excited to get a  
sneak-peek of the _humongous_ stage. When they got to the proper door; having missed it three times, they all dropped their things in awe. "Oh. My. God. This is _not_ happening!" Mitch spun in circles a few times, still trying to take in the size of the stadium. Kirstie stood there with her mouth hanging wide open, unable to say anything. Her legs quivered slightly, feeling a bit woozy and sick. Scott noticed and jogged over to her. "Kirst, are you OK? You don't look too well." He asked, seeing her eyes begin to dilate. Kirstie shook her head, unsure and scared she collapsed into Scott's arms.

"Mitch! Go get whoever you can, now!" Scott pointed at the exit, sat on the floor and placed Kirstie's head in his lap. She came back around and looked up and Scott, cloudy eyed. "Where are we...?" Her voice was soft and shaky. "We're at our venue, you passed out a few minutes ago..." Scott spoke as soft as Kirstie did, just in case she didn't like the loud noises. Mitch came back in with another man, who had a medical case. Scott looked to Mitch and mouthed ' _thank you so much_ ' Mitch nodded and turned to go grab the rest of his stuff from the tour bus.

Scott and the man lifted Kirstie slowly to her feet, and the man grabbed his case to examine her. They went over a few medical precautions and the man asked her a few questions, making sure she was OK. Scott twiddled his thumbs nervously, hoping Kirstie was alright. The man closed up his medical brief case and turned to Scott. "She'll be OK, she simply had a little nervous break down at the size of this venue. It's not surprising and it certainly isn't the first time I've responded to a call just like this one." The man chuckled, gently rubbing Kirstie's back. Scott let out a huge sigh of relief. "If you need anything else, call me." The man handed Scott his medical card and exited the stadium hall. Kirstie looked over at Scott and linked her arm with his. "Can you help me get my stuff?" She asked, looking into his eyes, still looking slightly nervous. Scott smiled and nodded, as they went to the tour bus.

When they arrived together, Mitch was telling Avi and Kevin what had happened. Kevin noticed first and leaned over Mitch's shoulder. "Are you OK Kirstie? We heard what happened from Mitch." Kirstie gave a small smile and nodded. "I'm fine, thank you for your concern Kevin." Mitch came up to Kirstie giving her a hug. "We were _all_ worried Kirstie, and we're all glad it wasn't serious." She looked at them all, her smile getting bigger and creeping up her face. "You guys really are the best, thank you." They all joined in for a group hug.

About an hour later, they had all settled into their ready rooms, and were ready for their first rehearsal. The P.A system rang throughout the venue, calling out all members of Pentatonix to the stage for rehearsals. Kirstie arrived first; surprisingly, and was preparing to put her heels on. Mitch saw her from across the stage. "Are you sure you wanna wear those right now? You passed out earlier, I think you should leave those there." She stopped putting them on and stared at Mitch blankly and scoffed. "I'll be _fine_..." Kirstie snapped. Mitch blinked and stared her in the eyes. "Are you _sure_? You never talk back like that." He grumbled. "I'm **_fine_**..." Kirstie finished putting on her heels and stood up, climbing the ramp and ignoring Mitch immediately after.

Scott, Avi and Kevin arrived shortly after the feud dissipated, noticing nothing of what happened. They all were ready and awaited instructions. As they were learning their choreography, Kirstie was meant to walk down the ramp. As she did, she stumbled and heard a loud, dissatisfying crunch noise. She hit the bottom of the ramp with a thud and lay there motionless. The music stopped and every person in the room ran to Kirstie's side. She slowly lifted her head from the stage and tried to get up, crying in intense pain. The choreographer held her shoulders to prevent her from getting up. "You've broken your foot Hun, please don't move." He hid the mess from her to keep Kirstie from freaking out any further. She wanted to cradle her leg, but with everyone on top of her, it was nearly impossible. Mitch came into her view, sitting in front of her. "I _really_ don't want to say I told you so but, you _really_ shouldn't have worn those heels Kirst..." She furrowed her eyebrows and looked away from him, with an angry 'harrumph!'.

Everyone took a side to Kirstie and lifted her from the floor carrying her into an ambulance outside. All of the members joined her in the ride to the hospital which luckily, was just down the street from their venue. She grimaced at the sight of her bloody, disjointed foot, that stuck out like a sore thumb, or a broken thumb in this case. She turned away from it, feeling sick to her stomach she began to shout, the pain slowly catching up to her. Avi and Scott ran to her side to comfort her. "It'll be OK, just try and keep calm." Avi said softly, hoping to quiet her down.  
"B-But it hurts so bad!" She shouted even louder, beginning to cry. A man shoved Scott and Avi aside, placing a hand on her forehead and pushing her back down on the bed. She lay there sobbing and screaming, each member looking at one another and flinching at the heart-wrenching cries of their best friend...

-To be continued...

I Did it! not a shipping fic! And like is says, I shall continue it, whether it be in between this drabble and another one, or directly after if I get a few ideas, (which I do!) I appreciate the feedback and will continue this soon!


End file.
